


Deep under

by Sashaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Claudia was sick, Drowning, I didn't know how to rate this, M/M, inspired by tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Stiles knows so much about drowning. He'd rather not remember why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep under

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Deep Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222496) by [NickWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde)



> Inspired by this post: http://cywscross.tumblr.com/post/117755683650/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-peter-scott
> 
> Unbeta'ed!
> 
>  _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters._

_Mom! Mommy! Stop!_

He knows he should yell. He should fight. 

His mother is drowning him, pushing his face under the water and he… he’s just going with it. 

_Please!_

He feels so tired. He loves his mommy, he really does. He just… 

It’s hard to breathe. He’s choking. 

It hurts. A lot. More than he ever thought it would. 

_Mom…_

.

.

.

Stiles comes with a gasp, lungs still filled with water. He can’t catch his breath and the panic is clawing at him. He presses a hand against his chest and tries to breathe. 

He can’t and it feels like drowning all over again.

“Stiles!”

Someone is calling him, the name is familiar. But he can’t answer. Not now. He’s trapped in his 10-year-old mind and he’s yet to find a way out. 

Someone grabs him and Stiles trashes. His instincts kicks in finally – 8 years too late – and he can’t, he won’t go with this again. He fights against the hands like he should have fought his mother and he still can’t catch his breath. 

.

.

.

 _Mommy grabs his hand and is screaming. He’s not really listening. He knows she doesn’t mean it. She’s just ill and it’s not really her. He won’t tell his dad and he’ll pretend_ _that she doesn’t call him ‘monster’._

_Mom drags him to the bathroom and he goes willingly. He doesn’t want her to hurt herself if he struggles. He’d hate for her to suddenly wake up and look at him with sad eyes_ _and blood dripping down her forehead, bruises on his arms. Again. So he goes quietly._

_Mom is still yelling and he… he’s good at blocking her now. He doesn’t know what she’s saying. She pushes him and water closes over his head…_

.

.

.

Stiles still feels trapped, still feels water over his head. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. He’s afraid that he’ll see an unbreakable barrier and his mother’s face. 

Stiles keep on drowning even if he fights and fights and fights. 

“You’re safe” someone says and Stiles takes a deep breath. 

Air feels his lungs and he rolls on his side to puke. Stiles keeps his eyes shut and curls into himself. 

“Stiles, come on” there’s urgency in the air and Stiles eyes snap open. 

It’s not his bathroom, not his parents deadly pale looking back at him. 

He’s at Deaton’s with Scott and Lydia looking at him with worried eyes. Allison’s putting dry clothes on and checking her gun. Isaac hovers, not sure where he’s supposed to be. 

“I’m fine” Stiles says between coughs and stands up. The world tilts and Stiles isn’t surprised. He stumbles and swears. His limbs are heavy and it still feels like he’s under water. 

He needs to change his clothes. 

Something cold is in his hand and Stiles closes his hand until the sharp edges of the Sheriff’s badge pierce his skin. 

His clothes can wait.

“We gotta go” Stiles mumbles and takes a step. Someone catches his arm and Stiles flinches away. 

Peter looks at him with questions in his eyes but doesn’t say anything.

“Let’s go” Stiles repeats and runs. 

.

.

.

 _No-one ever says how painful drowning is. It’s slow and merciless. The water takes and takes. There’s no rescue._

_There’s no escape even if his father is pulling him from the bathtub and blows air in his lungs._

_The water took what it could and doesn’t want to give it back._

.

.

.

It’s later, way later. It’s after his dad is safe with Melissa and Chris and they all are in hospital. Just for observation because kids can be as worried as parents. 

Stiles couldn’t stay in the hospital with his dad. He saw how every nurse eyed him with worry in their faces. He’ll visit his dad soon but for now he needs to leave. 

It feels too much like 8 years ago and Stiles needs to breathe. 

He somehow ends up in Peter’s apartment. He’s on the couch, under very thick, very warm blanket and the werewolf pressed to his back. 

It’s better not to ask how it started. Stiles doesn’t care how it’ll end.

“How many times you can die until it’s permanent?” Stiles asks quietly. 

Peter tightens his arms around him. Stiles knows he smells like death – with the drowning and the car accident. 

He knows his too lucky for a human.

“Enough” it’s Peter’s answer and Stiles hums.

 _Please stop_ is hanging between them. 

Stiles can’t promise him that.


End file.
